A Knock at the Door
by teabags-x
Summary: CONTINUATION OF 'A KNOCK AT THE DOOR', chps 1-3 [[read those first!]] After Trish and her boyfriend break up, she knocks on an unlikely person's door for comfort.
1. Leaving

NOTE: I own nothing...this is the continuation of my story, "A KNOCK AT THE DOOR" on my whackdm1ssy account. Like I said in my other fic, I forgot the email login for that account, and I'm picking up writing again...hope you like it...read the other 3 chapters first so you don't ruin it for yourself!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Randy and Trish arrived at Evolution's hotel suite, and Trish began to pack up her stuff.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked her, confused.

"Well I thought I'd get my own room for tonight." she replied.

"Oh...you know you're welcome here." Randy said, a bit saddened that she was going to leave.

"No, no...you, Ric, Dave and Hunter need your own space, and I know that."

"Trish you're being ridiculous. We're not kicking you out or anything, just stay."

"Well...if people find out I'm staying here, they'll start thinking things-and saying things...I don't want the locker room to think I'm **with** one of you guys..." Trish said, emphasizing the word 'with'. Randy looked at his feet.

"Whatever." he said, plainly.

"Thanks Randy." Trish said, smiling. When Randy looked back at her, she began to explain. "I mean, I really didn't want to stay with Matt, and I'm pretty sure I didn't have that option. If you didn't let me stay...I'd be wandering around looking for Chris's room. And..."

Randy cut her off. "Ya. No problem, Trish."

Trish sensed that maybe he was a bit mad at her for wanting to leave, and she knew she didn't want to wait months...or even weeks to talk to him again. She took out a piece of paper, and quickly scribbled something down. "Here." she handed the paper to him.

"What?" Randy said as he looked at the paper, confused.

"Just take it, it's my cellphone number...it was nice spending time with you...maybe you'll decide to use the number someday. Even if you just want to talk." Trish said, before walking out the door.

Dave Batista, who had been on the balcony of the suite, walked in.

"Shit Dave!" Randy said, surprised that anyone else was there.

"So...what happened to your thing for Victoria?" Dave asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy looked at his friend confused.

"Well, you seemed pretty happy when you walked in here with that woman...and now that she's gone, you look the opposite...what's going on?"

Randy looked at him. "Honestly Dave? Nothing."

"Okay, so if there's nothing going on with you and Miss Stratus...you'll thank me for inviting Victoria out clubbing with us." Dave smiled, trying to annoy Randy.

"Ya. Thanks Dave." Randy said, as he left the room.

'If Randy thinks I don't know he's got the hots for Trish, he's stupider than I thought.' Dave thought to himself.


	2. Plans

NOTE: I own nothing:( Read it & Review it please!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Randy reached the gym. He had a habit of working out when he was frustrated or pissed off. As he walked over to one of the machines, he saw a brunette diva approaching him. 'Shit.' he thought. 'Not now, Vic. Not Now!'

Randy had actually liked Victoria. They had seen each other in the gym a few times and since he didn't really have an interest in Stacy, Lita, or any of the other divas he was friends with, he decided why not go for Victoria? She was nice, beautiful, and seemed to like him. The only thing that bugged him was her friendship with Stevie Richards.

"Hey Randy" she said.

"Hey Vic. How's it going?" he asked her.

"Oh it's pretty good. I heard Evolution's going out clubbing tonight, and Dave told me to be there. Just letting you know that I will be..."

Randy wanted to kick himself. 'RANDY! A beautiful diva is talking to you..just forget about Trish for now...you're not even together!' "Sounds great." Randy said, forcing a smile.

"See you there then!" Victoria said, as she left the gym. Randy watched her leave, then sighed. Finally...he was alone...he could work out-and think-in peace!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Trish was catching up on the latest episode of her favourite soap opera when her cellphone rang. She was excited, hoping that it was Randy on the other line. She practically ran to her phone, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish. It's John." 'Damn.' Trish thought. She and John had been friends since her days as an aspiring fitness model, but since they had been put onto different shows, they hadn't really spoken much.

"Hey John." Even though she had missed her friend, she had really hoped that the voice on the other end of the line would belong to Randy Orton.

"Listen...SmackDown! is in town, right? And so is RAW, so I thought, well, we haven't done this lately, but let's get coffee or something?" John asked, hopefully. "I really miss you, and maybe we can catch up a bit while we can."

She smiled. She had forgotten what a sweet heart her friend was. "Alright John. Let's meet at...Donna's Diner, at 8:00" Trish suggested.

"That's great...see you then, ok?" John said.

"Bye John." Trish said, hanging up. She sat back down on the hotel room couch. If she had things her way, Randy would have called and asked her out tonight. 'I guess I'll just have to wait on him.' Trish said to herself.


	3. Slumber Party

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At 8:00, Randy was on his way to the club he was supposed to meet his friends at. He was driving by a retro-looking diner, and he spotted a familiar petite figure walking into it. 'Trish.' he thought to himself. 'Damn small towns.' As his gaze remained fixed on her, he noticed that she wasn't alone. She had greeted some guy with a hug. He couldn't help but feel jealous, so he casually pulled into the parking lot. 'The guys can wait.' he thought.

Randy waited a couple of minutes, then walked into the diner, not to make himself look suspicious. He walked to the counter, and sat down on a bar stool, ordering a coffee. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Trish, smiling and laughing in a booth by the window.

"What the..." was all he could get out before he shut his mouth. 'John Cena? What is she doing with John Cena?' he said to himself, unknowingly creating a strange face.

"Umm, sir are you alright?" the waitress asked, as she poured him his coffee. She looked about 40. 'Poor girl.' Randy thought. 'She's probably worked here her whole life.'

"Ya I'm fine. But I changed my mind-can I get this coffee to go?" he asked. She quickly poured his coffee into a take out mug and he paid, leaving her a generous tip. He got up to leave, and as the bells on the door rang, Trish looked over.

'Why was Randy here?' she thought, confused. But she didn't let that bother her, she was with her friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Randy raced to the club. He forgot all about Victoria, and was relieved when he found out he was only about 20 minutes late. He sat down with his friends, ordered a drink, and tapped on the table. He was restless, and Dave picked up on it right away.

"Yo...Randy...where have you been?" Dave asked, almost whispering.

"Nowhere. Just finishing something." he answered. Victoria walked up to the table and sat next to him.

"Hey Orton...you look great tonight-let's dance." Victoria said. The woman hardly ever gave Randy a chance to speak, and although he didn't _want_ to dance, he got up and danced anyway.

After a few songs, Randy told Victoria he was feeling dizzy, and he went back to where Dave was sitting with a random blonde.

"Dave...I'm gonna get going...see ya around."

"Hey hey hey...wait up for a second. Mindy? This is Randy Keith Orton...the youngest ever Heavyweight Champion of the world...the Legend Killer." Dave said, introducing the blonde on his lap to Randy.

"Hi!" Mindy said.

Randy knew that Dave had been drinking and took his car keys off of him. 'Dude, shes a slut.' he thought to himself, as he left the club.

He drove back to the hotel, praying he'd have a quiet night. However, Ric was not going to let that happen. As he turned the keys, he was blinded by one of the most unholy sights he had seen in his life. "I'll see you later Ric." were the only words he could form as he shut the door behind him and hurried up the hall. For a moment, Randy thought he'd be happy if he never saw another naked woman in his life.

That moment ended when Trish Stratus entered his sight.

"Randy!" she called up the hall, waving at him.

Randy approached her and they began to talk. After a few minutes, Trish invited him into her hotel room, and closed the door. She started to make hot chocolate, and brought one out to him when it was done.

"So, what are YOU doing back at the hotel, wandering the halls, so early in the evening?" Trish asked.

"Well. You know, wasn't feeling the club scene tonight."

"Ahh I see.." Trish didn't believe that, but she asked "Why didn't you just go back to your room?" anyway.

"Ah, believe me. You don't want to know." he told her.

"Yes I do." Trish said. Randy told her what he saw, and she spat her hot chocolate back into her mug. "Well, I'd say you're welcome to take my couch if you want. My roomie shoud be back soon."

'Roomie? Who?' Randy thought. "Thanks so much Trish. I mean...really.Thanks."

"No problem." Trish answered. They turned on the TV and started to watch whatever shows came on Comedy Central. Randy had his arm around Trish, and they started making out like two teenagers in high school. Within half an hour, John returned. They didn't even notice that he was in the room, until he spoke.

"Well that was quite the show!" John said.

Trish pulled away and wiped off her mouth. "John!" she said, surprised.

"John?" Randy said, confused.

"Uhh...Randy...John...heh...okay. I'll explain this quickly, just don't interrupt-either of you." Trish began, panicking. "Randy...this is John Cena, one of my best friends...my roomie tonight. John? This is Randy...my uh...friend. He's going to be staying the night too."

"If I knew you two were going to be rooming, I wouldn't have come...sorry guys." Randy said.

John laughed. "No, no man. Trish's like my sister. Note the huge bed, and the little cot over there." John said.

Randy felt like an idiot. "Oh.." was all he could say.

"Okay boys, it's bedtime now that John's home though. It's 11:30, and we've all got training in the morning." Trish's way of acting motherly was cute. Trish got into the bed, Randy got on the couch, and John took the cot-and they all fell to sleep. 'If anyone saw Randy AND John come over...I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.' Trish thought, but she didn't worry too much, and fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. News in the Lobby

**NOTE:** I own nothing, don't sue:) Enjoy it. I'm already writing the next chapter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Randy awoke in an empty hotel room. He got up off the couch and wandered about the hotel room, searching for any hints to where Trish and John could have gone. He eventually found a note, on Trish's bedside table.

_Randy,_

_John and I have gone down to the lobby for breakfast, then to the arena. We'll be in the lobby until 10:30 probably-if not, meet us at the arena. I hope you slept well...**you're so cute when you sleep!**_

_- Trish John_

Randy knew that "you're so cute when you sleep" wasn't Trish's handwriting-it was a little addition, courtesy of John Cena. 'Idiot.' Randy thought. Truthfully, he wished Trish had have written something like that. He looked over at the clock-9:45. He could still catch them in the lobby. He rushed through a shower, and got dressed. Of course, being Randy Orton-always dressing to impress, he didn't rush dressing. He picked out cologne to wear, and threw his stuff in his bag to meet Trish in the lobby.

When he got to the lobby, he almost wished he hadn't rushed. From across the room, he could see how much John was into Trish. They were staring into each others' eyes, holding hands over the table, and playing a subtle game of footsies. If he wasn't a man, he would have cried. He was crushed, but walked over to his friends.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up" Trish said, giggling.

Randy took a seat next to Trish. "Ha ha, I know I'm beautiful Trish." Randy said.

An awkward silence passed, and John broke it. "So you gonna ride with us to the arena"

"Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you" Trish said. "John's going to be on RAW now" she said, gripping John's hand even tighter.

Randy could feel his heart sink. "That's cool. But I'm gonna get my own ride over. Thanks anyway." and with that, Randy got up and left. Trish noticed something was up, and excused herself after Randy.

"Randy" Trish called across the parking lot.

Randy stopped. "What" he said, without turning around.

Trish caught up with him and asked "What's with you this morning? In a bad mood"

"Must be." Randy said. Trish could tell he wasn't being truthful though.

"You know, you're a terrible liar." she said, and she walked away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	5. Deja Vu

**NOTE:** I own nothing, don't sue:) Enjoy it. I'm already writing the next chapter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Randy recalled the events of two weeks before...the day he had first seen the chemistry between Trish and John-the day he had lied to her. He and Trish hadn't spoken since, and he was hating every moment away from her. She was in his thoughts during the day, and during the night, she was in his dreams. The Legend Killer was in love.

He sighed, and opened the door to Evolution's locker room. He must of looked terrible, he hadn't been sleeping very well lately, and he had a match in 10 minutes. He collapsed on a couch, and just sat there thinking. He couldn't shake the thought of Trish and John being tag-team partners-undefeated, celebrating their wins in the ring infront of thousands of people. Even though he had yet to see them kiss, he was sure it was just a matter of time.

"Mr. Orton" a tech said, from behind the door. "You're on"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After being brutally beaten by Edge, he walked back stage. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and just focused on getting to his locker room as soon as he could. Within seconds of his careless rushing, he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry...I just...Trish..." was all he could muster.

"Randy! What the hell is your problem. Pay attention" Trish yelled.

"Trish can we please talk" he pleaded.

"No Randy, we can't. John's waiting for me." There it was again. JOHN.

Randy just kept walking, without another word passed between them. Trish felt bad, and chased after him.

"Randy"

"What is it Trish"

"I gave you my cellphone number. Call me tonight and we can talk or figure something out."

"Thanks." Randy said, before walking into his locker room and closing the door.

Trish leaned back against the wall. 'Why me?' she asked herself, before seeing Victoria, a girl she had become closer to recently.

"Trish what's wrong hun" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing Vic. Just a bad day."

"You're a terrible liar." Victoria said, walking away.

'Woah, deja vu.' Trish thought, walking back to her car. Truthfully, her and John really were just tag team partners. Best friends even. He wasn't waiting for her, but she didn't want Randy to think she was wasting her time on him. He probably had some girl waiting at the hotel anyway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
